Kitoya
Kitoya, more commonly known as Kito, is a hamster in Hamster RPG. He currently lives in Teneka BMT1's cave-home, on the aboveground floor. History Kitoya was born in the wild to a feral queen cat and Teneka BMT1's one surviving brother, whose cat genes took over. Because Kitoya's hamster genes were dominant, the feral queen couldn't take care of him, so he fell under the care of Teneka. However, this had never been explained in full, so he'd always though he was rejected by his mother in a cruel manner. Not much had happened with him until he became ten years old. At this age, he met Lucia Toran, whom he immediately developed feelings for. He had also met Ghost Girl at this age, whom he originally did not trust and didn't want anything to do with. Later during this year, he had ended up in a strange world called the Spirit Universe. Apparently, it was being taken over by Teneka BMT1's alter ego, Antineka. With the help of one of his long-lost brothers, Graystorm, he, along with Lucy, GG, and Teneka, disguised as a regular family in SU. He had played the role of a daughter in the family, with his alias name being Rosalee Spruce. During his time in SU, he had to attend the all-ages public school there, posing as a female student with his alias name. Due to the fact that he anatomically didn't look female, he was often teased by male students, with names like "Rosarito". His homeroom teacher was Norina Nya, or Ms. Nya. She was generally laid back, but she'd give a detention to anyone who commented on the fact that her surname was the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's cry. At that school, Kitoya met two popular users of an anime-themed website he often went on, ~Kawaii~. These two users were "-Rane-" and "Baka". After the events of SU, he became friends with these two. After Antineka was killed, and SU regained its past glory, Kito went back to Hamisle. Later, Koumori Itou came, and even later, her homeland's plots went into action. Kitoya was once infected as a brainwashed minion, but he regained his senses. Personality Kitoya is somewhat mentally unstable, especially so when he first met Lucy. At this time, he was subject to extreme emotions, such as often blowing up at GG and going into crying fits. He has become more collected since then, but is still a little emotionally sensitive. He also often resorts to violence. As a younger child, he was careless and mostly cared only about food, a little like Teneka is now. However, he shows no traces of this now, now that he is the one who does the most work around the house and the one to take care of himself. He could also be described as a sissy boy, due to his interest in shoujo anime and manga, which can easily be considered "girl interests". He is also an anime freak. Trivia *He has a gentle, feminine facial look, and he has a higher voice than normal. Once, a professional called him "Ma'am" over the phone. **Due to his feminine looks and voice, Graystorm said that he should crossdress for his disguise, which resulted in Rosalee Spruce. *He legally changed his name. His original name was "Hamsterkit". *Part of his normal wardrobe is a Toeto hat. Toeto is a song by Megurine Luka, a Vocaloid. The fact that Kitoya wears one is from the fact that he was shy around Lucia Toran at first. **Even now, he is shy when it comes to his feelings for Lucy. When GG pushed him, he claimed that he was "afraid of intimidating Lucy", but that is really just an excuse for his extreme shyness. *He is the subject of torture in mock RPs. *By the age 13, he can play the flute. Category:Male characters